It is a general practice to make mounting plate or seating structures by the combination of a resistant structural damping base and one or more layers within which the central damper or principal element is located, to obtain a block which will result aesthetic appearance and convenient use at the same time.
These layers which are made up of a base of polyuretane which can be normally used for that purpose. Expanded polyurethane is a closed cell material which does not permit transpiration of relatively greater thickness, thus compelling the use of products of reduced thickness which, therefore, will not be able to function satisfactorily in its damping function.
Trying to obviate this problem there have been solution known for establishing the aforementioned damping layers of the mounting plate or seating structures, customarily a two-layer structure, using a layer of expanded polyurethane and a layer of textile and fibrous material which, maintaining the characteristics of the group from the point of view of transpiration, it allows a substantial increase of the base thickness and the damping effect of the same.
Spanish utility patent No. 158,195 of the same applicant, is for a two layer of the mounting plate structure whereby, a part of the textile layer's fibers for the two layer of the mounting plate structure a part of the textile layer's fibers are introduced into the inside of the spongy plastic layer for suitable attachment of the mounting plate structure and these multiple fibers serve as linkage between both layers, to provide the mounting plate structure with a desired suitable stability.
Other Spanish patents, such as No. 382,469, also Spanish utility model No. 289,509, and Spanish patent No. 547,760, describe machinery for creating a suitable linkage between the two layers of the mounting plate structure.